


生日的小裙子

by snowflcgy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, 不黄我有什么办法, 女装攻, 芽詹 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflcgy/pseuds/snowflcgy
Summary: 詹詹喜欢芽这样的小男孩儿，但芽以为詹喜欢大胸翘臀的女孩，扮出来之后把詹笑得打嗝，芽气fufu把詹给睡了（





	生日的小裙子

**Author's Note:**

> *包包的生贺我在让詹詹挨太阳，我好变态嗷  
*女装攻！！！  
*我想说这个女装攻是假的，但它又是真的，但它又有点假……（崩溃  
*我是变态

巴基今天二十一岁，他有一个好朋友史蒂夫，比他小两岁。  
不是每一个人都有这样的一个朋友。  
巴基认识史蒂夫的时候他们还是两个毛孩子。一开始巴基只是有些怜爱那个暴躁的小个子，而史蒂夫像个宝矿，每天都能让他发现新东西。  
后来又有点变化，巴基花了太多时间留意史蒂夫丰厚的下唇，捂热史蒂夫天冷时和他抵在一起的冰凉手脚，对着史蒂夫刚睡醒的时候乱糟糟的金发想象手指穿过去的感觉。  
再后来他们长得太大了，早就不再睡在一起了。他们还是把床垫放在地上，史蒂夫会坐在上面帮巴基对账单，巴基则懒洋洋地倚在旁边旧沙发的一角，盯着他的好朋友瘦削的肩膀。  
这几天史蒂夫变本加厉地制造他们之间的安全距离。巴基觉得吃下去的食物都结成了团，噎得他无法呼吸。史蒂夫可能猜到了他肮脏的小秘密，收起了暧昧的小玩笑，重新缩成了一个刺猬。

“史蒂夫！”  
巴基冲着门里喊了一声，却没听到预料中的回应。  
“史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”  
巴基甩上大门，在楼梯拐角探头往上望。  
“哦天，这是什么？”巴基放轻了脚步，小心翼翼地走进卧房来。一个金发齐耳的“女孩”正插着腰看着他。  
“就是你看到的那样。”史蒂夫往前走了两步。巴基听到鞋跟踏在地板上的钝声，仿佛有人在他柔软的心脏上踩了一脚。  
他的史蒂薇正穿着一条太紧的连衣裙，假发的发卷整齐地烫成一缕一缕，胸前还鼓着两个太刻意的鼓包，让布料几乎有些支绌，腰线被生生拔高了两寸，快抵到了史蒂夫的肋骨。平时看着像纸板一般脆的窄腰竟把裙子紧紧地绷住了。  
“噢噢，这位小姐，你是怎么进噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……对不起，我他妈哈哈哈哈哈……”巴基扶着门框，笑得眼泪都流出来了。  
“巴基！”地板一阵笃笃响，史蒂夫按住马上就要崩开的线头，气呼呼地把手从领口伸了进去。  
“别扯坏了，宝贝儿。”巴基擦擦眼泪，赶紧把史蒂夫的手拿出来，哪成想史蒂夫掏出了一个硬邦邦的干面包，巴基觉得他要接不上气了，“你，浪费精！”  
“我等下会吃掉！”史蒂夫吼道，然后突然放低音量，“可瑞贝卡说我看起来很可爱，你会喜欢。”  
“你还给瑞贝卡看了？！”  
史蒂夫哼了一声，拿掉了头上的假发。  
半长的刘海垂了下来，被他拿手随便耙了耙，又不听话地落了下来。  
巴基靠在墙上，将史蒂夫拉进他的双腿间。史蒂夫的脸更近了，巴基看得到史蒂夫浅色的睫毛似乎更翘了，嘴唇似乎更红润了，还有人工香精的味道从他的头发里飘出来。  
“但你去的时候，没有戴这个，和这个，是不是？”  
巴基抓了抓史蒂夫胸前剩下的一个鼓包，结果那鼓包瘪了下去再没能弹起来。巴基拉掉那些奇妙的装饰，一头栽进史蒂夫的怀里。史蒂夫抱着巴基的脑袋，笑得浑身发抖。  
巴基的鼻子埋在轻柔的布料里，把头顶在史蒂夫的胸前磨蹭。这对淑女来说是个极不妥的行为，对史蒂夫绅士来说也是，他没敢抬头。史蒂夫却没有躲避，用手指按摩着巴基的耳廓。  
“史蒂夫。”  
“嗯？”史蒂夫低低地应了一声。  
“你只想逗我笑吗？”  
史蒂夫用手背擦了擦嘴，留下浅浅的口红印。哦，现在变回他的那个史蒂夫了：干瘦的小天使，好像一阵风就能吹跑，又好像眼睛里闪动着火焰。  
“我看得多了，你喜欢卷发的，胸大的，有点脾气的……”史蒂夫眨着眼睛，今天他的注意力全在巴基身上。  
“所以你就往你的胸里塞了那些东西？我们来看看……哦，你的小屁股可是真货。”  
“巴基！”  
巴基的手掌兜住了史蒂夫的屁股，重重地捏了两把。史蒂夫叫了两声又不吭气了，只顾得上满脸通红。  
“我的男孩，我的小女士，你想说点什么？”  
“嗯，生日快乐。”史蒂夫磕巴了一下，“嗯，你的男孩。”  
史蒂夫听到巴基深吸了一口气，将脸庞凑了过来。巴基的鼻子轻轻地擦过史蒂夫的颈侧，然后试探着撞了撞他的鼻尖。史蒂夫脸上的小绒毛被擦得痒痒的。他伸手捧住了巴基的脸，将它扶正，在嘴唇上落下轻吻。巴基立刻就追了上来，给了他第二个吻，接下来的几分钟两个人的嘴唇都没法分开。  
史蒂夫仰起头，将那块柔软的舌头放进来，享受着巴基娴熟的吻技。手指解开了巴基的皮带，把衬衣拉了出来，然后将巴基推坐在床沿。巴基托住史蒂夫的屁股，轻轻一送就让史蒂夫骑上了自己的大腿。史蒂夫等他脱掉衬衫，立刻捧起他的脸又吻了起来。带着笔茧子的手指不轻不重地划过巴基漂亮的肌肉。而巴基很擅长脱裙子。他一边接着吻，一边从后腰摸上去，把裙子拽到史蒂夫的背心。  
巴基将史蒂夫揽进怀里，然后放开了史蒂夫的嘴唇，哑着嗓子道：“混球，从什么时候开始的，一年？两年？”  
不等史蒂夫答话，巴基的手探了进去，抚摸着史蒂夫精瘦的胸膛，手指像羽毛一样扫过凸出的肋骨形状和挺立的乳头。史蒂夫在他手掌下挺起了胸，再次让布料绷了起来。  
“为什么现在才告诉我？”  
“谁会不喜欢你？”史蒂夫温柔又专注地看着巴基，巴基只想后半生变成世界名画，被史蒂夫一直这么看着。  
“你喜欢我。”他快乐地重复道。巴基被这快乐冲昏了头，等他回过神来，已经被史蒂夫扒得只剩底裤躺在床上。史蒂夫趴在他身上，认真地捧着他的脸亲个不停。巴基长长地吐着气，捉住史蒂夫的手，捏了捏，然后按在自己的胯间。史蒂夫从善如流地掏出那个已经勃起的器官，缓慢地摩擦起来，同时眯起眼睛，享受巴基投桃报李地在脖颈上舔吻。巴基舔了一会儿就舒服得哼了起来，曲起一条腿将自己打得更开，不断地送进史蒂夫的手里。  
史蒂夫看着手里的阴茎活泼地跳动着、颤颤巍巍斜斜指着半空，于是松开了手，提着裙摆跨坐在了巴基身上。两条腿分开跪在两侧，紧紧地夹住了巴基的腰。  
“等等。”巴基按住了史蒂夫的大腿，翻身坐了起来。  
史蒂夫睁大了眼睛：“你不喜欢？”  
巴基没接话，拉下内裤，打开双腿跪在床单上，草草沾了点润滑抹在自己的股缝中间。史蒂夫微微张着嘴，目不转睛地盯着他，踢掉自己的内裤，握住阴茎开始打手枪。巴基觉得脸上开始发热：“等会儿，等我准备好了再看。”  
史蒂夫笑了，上前将巴基的脑袋揽在自己的肩膀上，同时悄无声息地替代了巴基的手，在巴基的入口周围不断按压。巴基抓住史蒂夫瘦削的肩膀，努力地跟着他的节奏呼吸。史蒂夫的食指进入了两个指节，巴基呻吟了一声，激动地轻颤起来，紧紧夹住了那根手指。  
“嘘。”史蒂夫舔了舔巴基的耳垂，将目光也转到巴基的脸上。巴基的喉咙里酝酿着更多羞耻的声音，腰塌下来形成一个内凹的弧，圆圆的臀部自然翘起。  
“乖。”史蒂夫吻着他，一下子把两根手指插到了底只露出指根，然后重重地顿了两下，碾着巴基脆弱的肠道。巴基大声地呻吟着，同时在史蒂夫身上毫无章法地乱摸。史蒂夫的裙摆被掀起，搭在巴基的手臂上。  
巴基摸着手心里光滑的尼龙丝袜，再向上都是光溜溜的。巴基看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫则得意地一笑。巴基低骂，将两瓣饱满的屁股抓了满手，微微露出一线深色的股缝。两个人湿漉漉的阴茎被挤在腹部之间互相碰撞挤压，他们还在试图贴得更紧。  
“好了史蒂薇，用你的家伙。”  
“巴基……”  
“快呀。”巴基诱哄道，摸了摸那个湿淋淋的阴茎，对准它缓缓压下身躯。史蒂夫喘着气，扶着巴基的腰，看着自己的阴茎被巴基一点点吞进去，忍不住往上顶了一下。  
“操，混小子！”巴基按住了史蒂夫，骑在他身上，才摇了几下就被史蒂夫按倒在床上。  
“操，操……”巴基的脸上布满红晕，两条腿被迫悬在半空，随着史蒂夫的节奏摇晃着。史蒂夫跪坐在巴基的腿间，牢牢地钳住了他的膝弯，热情地挺着腰，将阴茎送进他的体内。  
“史蒂夫……”巴基喊得口干舌燥，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。一颗汗珠正从史蒂夫额前的头发里冒出来，然后顺着脸侧滑下。史蒂夫看了他一眼，匀出一只手摸上了巴基躺在腹部还在吐水的阴茎。他将包皮撸了下来，手指绕上柔嫩的前端。那里柔滑得如同婴儿皮肤，被史蒂夫的指纹打着旋摩擦着。  
巴基急促地吐息着，摸着史蒂夫的手臂，抬起头向他索吻。然后尽力卷起背，把膝盖压向自己的胸膛，好让史蒂夫进得更深。史蒂夫放慢了速度，缓缓推进然后摇起屁股尽力碾过每一寸。  
巴基更大声地哼了起来，腰部向上弓起，变成了一个小拱桥。史蒂夫将巴基的一条腿搭上肩膀，然后推向前整个人压在了巴基身上。身上的重量和肠道更深处都被填满的感觉让巴基满足地叹息。  
“巴基，你射了。”  
“啊谁让你报告了。”巴基哀叫道。史蒂夫抓住那个正在射精的家伙重重地撸着，仿佛要把它榨得干干净净，随即又重又快地顶了巴基几下，抽出来射在巴基的大腿上。  
巴基摊开身体，过了一会儿才从高潮中回过神来。史蒂夫用手臂支着脑袋望着他，腿跟他缠在一起，眼神还是迷迷蒙蒙的。那条裙子还坚强地挂在史蒂夫的一只脚踝上，被他们两个蹂躏得皱成一团。  
巴基想笑，但他的阴茎却有别的想法，跃跃欲试地跳了一下。  
“你感觉好吗？”史蒂夫眨着眼睛，脸上是洋洋的笑容。  
史蒂夫今天把一年份的微笑都用完了，巴基担心剩下的大半年他都只能皱着眉毛。  
“这是禁忌问句，一说就会被判断为处男。”巴基看了看史蒂夫的神色，又找补道，“不过你的处男秀发挥得还行。”  
“你发挥得一般吧，叫得一楼的房东都开始骂人了。”  
“操！”巴基静听了两秒，然后捶了一下枕头，“你过来坐在我脸上，我会让你忘了你妈妈的名字。”  
史蒂夫顿时从头顶到胸口都变得通红，喊道：“你会被我坐到窒息。”  
巴基挤挤眼睛：“喔，史蒂薇这么快就学坏了，你想让我死在你的屁股里，嗯？”  
史蒂夫又喊道：“我不是那么说的！”  
“嘘，坏男孩。”巴基把史蒂夫揽过来接吻，手指扫过他的耳朵和颌骨，最终轻轻地托住下巴。他才是那个坏男孩，充满着挑逗了最好的朋友的沾沾自喜，被快乐充盈着想要飞起来。史蒂夫在他的臂弯里，闭着眼睛，追逐着巴基的嘴唇，用他能想到的最温柔的方式，爱抚着两个人贴在一起汗津津的躯体。  
“我爱你。”史蒂夫说，“我会一直爱你，直到你厌倦我了。我……”  
“不准演讲。”巴基又亲了他一口，把他紧紧地按在怀里，想让两颗心脏打碎所有的阻隔挨在一起跳动，“我也爱你，史蒂夫，我爱你。”  
史蒂夫在他的怀里长长地呼了一口气，巴基咯咯地笑了。


End file.
